Love-Hate-Sex-Pain
by hisoDAMN
Summary: Pariston's new intern is in over her head. He seems to see something in her that no one else does. Too bad he enjoys inflicting unimaginable harm to the things he loves. She'll have to learn that the hard way. Pariston x OC, BDSM and Stockholm Syndrome later on with Pariston. Eventual Ging X OC


Chapter 1

 _I want to tear apart and inflict unimaginable harm to the things I love. But is that really all that strange, I wonder? – Pariston Hill_

Warnings:

Forewarning, this is going to be a bit of a yandere fanfic with BDSM elements and Stockholm Syndrome. There will be sexual situations in the future. This will be a bit of a slow burn, Pariston will like playing with his food before eating in this fanfiction.

* * *

A year of this internship, and she would be on her way to an occupation to one of the top companies in York New, she could even do the same thing here in Swardani City. Sidney Adair could care less what this position entailed with its duties. After all, its description seemed broad. A nine to five well paid internship, five days a week. How could any freshly graduated young adult say no? Sidney would feel blessed to so much as be pushing papers for Pariston Hill. The benefits this internship could bring her were immense. She could barely sleep the night before, but color correcting make-up concealed her many tosses and turns from the night. She wore her brand-new black dress suit with her favorite necklace. Soft curls hugged her face, the rest of her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

She gripped the charm on her necklace saying a silent prayer. She was one of many others sitting in the stark white waiting room. She constantly kept switching what legs she crossed, if it weren't for her strong desire to maintain a poised image she would be pacing about the ordinate red rug that took up most of the floor.

Sitting in an oak desk typing away at a computer was none other than a hunter named Beans. His name plate facing her shined under the artificial light the ceiling gave. Beans called her competition in by name, one entering and leaving the closed door on his left every five minutes or so. This was the first she had ever seen people be interviewed so fast. Bean's calm expression did nothing to ease the tension in the room. They all knew the weight this opportunity held in future employment prospects. She must have been siting there for at least solid hour, but to her it was an eternity of anxiety.

"Sidney Adair, Pariston Hill will see you now."

She quickly shot up from her seat, pretending to dust off her pencil skirt before entering the office of Pariston Hill.

She closed the door behind as it gave a gentle click. There he was, the man of the hour, sitting in a plush maroon chair with a smile that could light up any room. His blond hair framed his face in a way one could only describe as perfection. His brown pinstripe suit was so pristine it made her feel that her dress suit came from the bargain bin of a thrift store. Pariston Hill made impossible standards seem possible, but only for himself.

After barely managing a firm handshake she took a seat in the brown leather chair in front of his desk. He seemed to look at her for a bit longer than her liking before returning to his previous position at his desk.

"Why Hello Miss Adair, how are you on this fine day?"

She gripped her hands together on her lap, silently hoping he wouldn't notice her knuckles turning white. "Wonderful, I'm looking forward to what my future has in store for me." "

That's good to hear Miss Adair. What interested you in applying for this internship?"

She had prepared for this question, reciting it in the mirror countless times. "This organization has accomplished much for the world and I'm for what the Hunter Association stands for."

Her resume sat directly in front of him. "That's good to hear, I see you studied abroad in the Kakin Empire for quite some time." He stayed silent for several seconds, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Yes, I spent an entire year there right after high school. It proved to be quite a challenge to spend my freshmen year in a new country, but very rewarding."

"I see, this internship will have a variety of tasks. The stress levels may be high for you at times, are you prepared for that?" "Absolutely!" She said enthusiastically.

He got up from his chair, the fingertips of his right hand graced the desk till his left hand settled on her shoulder. As she looked up at his face she felt as if all the air was being sucked out of her. They looked into each other's eye for what must have been several seconds of silence. She felt an unusual warmness radiate from the palm of his hand, heating her shoulder. She hoped her make up would hid her faint blush.

Taking his hand off her shoulder, his smile suddenly beamed again. "Yes, Yes. Your exactly what I'm looking for. When can you start?"

Her mouth went slightly agape. Pariston lightly chuckled to himself. "A-anytime tomorrow, Mister Hill." She said stuttering. "Please call me Pariston, be at my office at nine am sharp tomorrow."

She shot up from her chair smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Thank you so much Pariston!" He walked over to the door and opened it for her. "That will be all with the interviews Beans, I've found the perfect intern, there will be no need in calling her references. Please give Miss Adair the documents to take home and sign."

She could barely hold back her smile as Beans handed her a yellow file folder. Clutching the folder to her chest she turned back to Pariston and bowed a bit too deeply. "Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" "Your very welcome. Beans, please see her out."

"Of course, please follow me Miss Adair." Pariston gave her an award-winning smile before closing his office door behind himself.

Beans face remained unmoved as she walked with him to the door. Despite his stoic expression, she could have sworn his eyes flashed a hint of sympathy towards her. Sidney felt glares radiate from every passing glance. She thought to herself that it was a good thing that looks didn't actually kill, but little did she know looks could hold so much power. Not asking what this internship entailed would later be the biggest regret of her life.

As soon as she closed the door to her apartment she began jumping up and down.

"Aaaalright!" Sidney hurriedly took her smartphone out of her purse, ignoring the tissues and keys that fell out as they hit the gray tile floor. She dialed her best friend. "I got the internship! I got the internship!" "That's great, but could you stop screaming! I value my ears you know!"

Sidney knew her best friend had to be holding her phone away from her head right now. She and her best friend Cadence have been close since childhood. They went to the same elementary, middle, and high school together. Sidney was always the soft spoken one of the duo. She had moved from her hometown hundreds of miles away to a shoebox apartment for a chance at this sparkling internship. The place was sparsely furnished, she has barely even been here five days yet.

"Are you excited to be working for Pariston Hill?" Cadence's voice cracked slightly on Sidney's end of the line. Her phone never did too well with long distance calls. She normally would video chat her, but she couldn't wait. "I'm ecstatic."

"When do you start?" " Tomorrow morning, he hired me on the spot and only after asking me a few questions. He even told me he wouldn't even be needing to call my references." Sidney heard a brief moment of silence from Cadence.

"Don't you find that a bit odd?" She never thought to consider that. She was too busy feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

"I mean, why would I kick a gift horse in the mouth?" "That's true, but just keep your wit about you Sidney." "I always do." "Do you mean like that time you nearly burned your parent's kitchen down while heating bread in the microwave?" "That was one time! I was eleven!" Wrinkling her brows, Sidney could hear Cadence belt out a quick laugh.

"Anyways, I have to go Sidney. I need to get back to work. Congratulations on your new internship. I'm sure you'll do well." "Goodbye, don't forget to actually lock the register this time." Smiling to herself, Sidney ended the call before she could hear Cadence protest. She and Cadence loved to tease each other.

Cadence worked a part time job at the local mall in their hometown while she studied at university fulltime. Flipping a switch, the small bathroom was filled with light. She plugged her smartphone into an outlet near the white toilet. She had to search high and low for a small budget friendly apartment with a bathtub. She chose one of her favorite bath bombs to celebrate her victory for today. Turning on the faucet, she thought to herself that she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after her morning alarm went off Sidney had received a missed call from Pariston. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she checked her voice mail.

"Good morning Miss Adair, I wish to meet you at the café across from the Hunter Association Headquarters. I want to show you how I would like my morning cup of coffee ordered every day. Meet me inside the café at the time I previously mentioned. Please do remember to bring your documents signed or you can't start your work for today. That is all."

She thought he sounded oddly chipper for it being seven in the morning. Sidney assumed he must have been a morning person.

After fixing herself a bowel of cornflakes she turned on her television. Sidney flipped through a few channels before settling on a local news station. She figured it would be a good idea to learn more about her new environment. As much as she hated small talk she felt it was a necessary skill to use in a corporate job. After tying most of her hair back she did some subtle make up. She decided to wear a plain blue sundress with flats for today.

She downed a shot of espresso before heading out the door.

* * *

Sidney fiddled with her fingers, it was five minutes till nine am. It was rather warm for an early spring morning. She stood in front of a potted plant near the entrance to the café. She silently hoped Pariston wouldn't forget about someone as insignificant as her. Afterall, she wasn't even a Hunter like him.

"Hello, Miss Adair." Startled, she quickly turned around. There stood none other than Pariston Hill, clad in an all-white suit with a pink tie. She always thought he was a sharp dresser. He gave a small chuckle before smiling at her.

"Good Morning Pariston, and please call me Sidney." He held the door open, "After you, Sidney." As she walked in her flats gave a slight click behind her. From the way the media portrayed him it didn't surprise her that Pariston was a gentleman.

For being in such a modern city the café was surprisingly rustic looking. There were many paintings of nature on the walls. She was particularly drawn to one of a cabin in the woods, it reminded her of home. The Edison bulbs gave the place a cozy glow.

"I usually order a black coffee with no sugar, but sometimes I like to switch things up a bit with a cappuccino." They stood together in a semi long line for Pariston to buy his drink. Various delicious looking scones and muffins were in a glass case by the register. As expected the morning coffee rush hour was still going on.

"Tell me Sidney, do you like coffee?" "Yes." Her excitement from the night before began to wane. She was so nervous she almost wanted to ask him what coffee even was. There in front of her was one of the most eligible and influential bachelors in the business world.

"Are you ready?" Pariston held a cup of coffee in each hand. She assumed he must have made his order while she was in her nervous daze.

He led her to a table in front of a bay window. A single orange daisy stood in a glass vase in the center of the wooden table. He sat the cup in front of her.

"This is for you, think of it as a welcome present." She smiled at him. "Thank you very much." Sidney didn't have the heart to tell him that she preferred espresso.

She felt the heat of the coffee warm her face as she gave it a quick blow before taking a small sip. "Hot!" She shouted.

"Maybe you should have given it a few minutes to cool off first. You've been quite amusing so far today." He smiled at her, showing off his perfect teeth.

She sat her cup back down on the table, still nursing it with both hands. "At least we know the coffee is fresh." "That it is, that's why I come here." "Are you sure it's not actually because its across from your work?" "That's another reason why I come here." He folded his hands on the table after taking a few sips from of coffee. "I'll reimburse you for the coffee in each paycheck. If I ever decide to order something else here, I'll let you know in advance, do you text?" "Yes." She began to take big gulps of her coffee in hopes it would give her less of an excuse to talk.

"Great, if I decide to change my regular order I'll text you then." The natural lighting from the window accentuated his feature.

She was shaking her right leg at consistent speed now. Pariston suddenly slid both of his hands overtop of hers. She was still holding her coffee cup for dear life, she gave a slight blush. "My, you must have been thirsty, you should slow down." Now that she looked down at her cup she realized most of her coffee was already gone. "I forgot to tell you, I ordered both of us dark roast." No wonder why she felt the need to fidget and felt her face heat up. She inwardly told herself that was clearly the only logical explanation for her behavior.

"The next few days will mostly be training but be paired for a large variety of unfamiliar tasks to come your way at any moment." She was looking at his large hands covering her smaller ones now, they felt so warm to her.

"Of course." He slowly removed his hands from hers, he got up from his chair with his coffee in hand. "We should be going now, you will mostly have training videos to watch today, the tour will be tomorrow. You will also get your picture taken for your ID badge after lunch." She got up pushing her chair in behind her, after throwing her empty cup into a recycling bin she followed Pariston back into the Hunter Association Headquarters. He was correct when he told her she would mostly be watching videos that day. Other than the restroom and rather isolated conference room, she barely saw any of the Hunter Association Headquarters. She received her ID badge right before her first shift ended. She went straight home after a long new day still hopeful for her future.

* * *

Authors Note:

 **I'm review motivated, so even giving this fanfiction a small acknowledgement is highly appreciated.**

I'm currently writing a novel and thought this would be great practice for developing my own writing style. This means I'm open to constructive criticism, but also tell me what parts you liked. That way I'll know what I should keep doing. I'm not a fan of writing in first person, although I enjoy reading fanfiction written that way. Pariston seems like a fun character to write, even though he isn't my favorite. He honestly doesn't get enough attention fanfiction wise. I'm also writing this fanfiction for my own enjoyment, I'll try and update when I can. Thank you for making it this far into my fanfiction.


End file.
